Bajo la lluvia
by YuAki88
Summary: Yusei se ha accidentado en su D-wheeler, en el hospital una linda enfermera es encargada de cuidarlo mientras el esta inconsiente, lo que dara fruto a una nueva relacion... YuAki... Lemon...
1. Tu mirada

**Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no me perteneces T_T sino Yusei seria solo para mi... Y_Y**

**Nota: El cuento deberia de estar en clasificacion M nadmas qe por falta de tiempo no pude terminar, y me quede antes del Lemon, asi que por eso es T  
**

* * *

**BAJO LA LLUVIA**

Aki se levantó temprano, imaginando que no habría ninguna novedad, se bañó y se puso su uniforme de enfermera: una pequeña falda blanca con encaje rosa en el final, una blusa con cuello en "V", y el usual pequeño sombrero con una cruz; la combinación de todo esto hacia que se viera hermosa y era la dueña de muchos corazones, aunque ella siempre los rechazaba ya que nunca ha encontrado a su 'amor ideal' y espera hacerlo algún día…

El turno de esa mañana, era estar en la sala de urgencias ayudando al doctor, todo estaba tranquilo, ya era medio día y aún no se había presentado ningún caso, pero en eso, se abren las puertas de vidrio, y aparecen los paramédicos cargando una camilla, detrás venían los familiares del paciente.

Rápidamente fue a ayudar, preguntando que era lo que había sucedido para así saber que hacer.

– Bueno – comenzó a hablar el señor que lo acompañaba – pues resulta que mi hijo ama a tener turbo duelos, pero cuando batallaba con uno de sus mejores amigos, su D-wheeler falló y cuando lo encontramos estaba desmayado y con mucha sangre en su abdomen.

Aki tomó nota de todo, preguntó los datos personales:

– ¿Nombre?

– Fudô Yusei – Aki quedó completamente sorprendida al escuchar este nombre -se trata de la familia multimillonaria Fudô- pensó

– ¿Edad?

– 19 años.

– ¿Es alérgico a algún medicamento?

– No.

– Bueno, muchas gracias, si me hacen favor de sentarse en la sala de espera – dijo para luego retirarse de ahí y dirigirse al doctor para saber en que lo podía ayudar.

– Enfermera Izayoi, necesito que le quite las prendas superiores al paciente.

– En seguida.

Aki comenzó por quitar esa chaqueta azul marino, luego con mucha delicadeza retiró la playera negra con un extraño dibujo rojo, se sonrojó un poco cuando vio que tenía un abdomen tonificado, era perfecto, marcado y natural, se tomó unos instantes para contemplarlo con detenimiento, su rostro parecía el de un ángel y a pesar de estar inconsciente tenía una tierna sonrisa.

– Enfermera Izayoi ¿Podría hacerme favor de traerme unas gasas para limpiar y curar la herida?

Aki por su parte reaccionó lento ya que se había perdido con aquella distracción, pero vaya esa sí que esa una buena distracción que seria mejor que cualquier vicio.

_ (YuAki88: ¡Ya me emocione! :3 pero es cierto! Es que mi lado malo surge cuando empiezo a describir a Yusei 3 pero ahh es imposible evitarlo!)_

Rápidamente llevó al doctor lo que le encargó y comenzó a limpiarlo, pero aún no despertaba.

– Izayoi, ve a avisar a la familia que todo esta bien.

– Si, doctor.

La señora Fudô estaba en un mar de lágrimas, pero cuando Aki les informó que todo estaba bien, se tranquilizó.

– Enfermera, quiero que mi hijo reciba lo mejor y que esté el tiempo necesario para curarse por completo

– Si, lo que usted pida.

Yusei fue llevado a la mejor habitación del hospital y encargaron a Aki para que fuera su enfermera personal, ya que era la mejor de todas, sin mencionar que su linda carita la ayudó para entrar al hospital más lujoso y prestigioso del país.

Al día siguiente, mientras Aki hacia la rutina de tomarle la presión notó que estaba a solas con él, ya que sus padres fueron a descansar, aprovechó para revisar la herida, que por suerte se encontraba en el lado izquierdo inferior del abdomen, no pudo evitar la tentación de tocar esos cuadros, era como un sueño, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ella se excitaba poco a poco, en eso él abre los ojos y se sienta.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta desconcertado.

– Esta en el hospital joven Fudô, ha tenido un accidente en su D-wheeler, pero ya esta mejor.

– Ahhhh, me duele el costado.

– Eso es porque tiene una herida.

Yusei dirigió su mirada hacia la linda enfermera, quedó completamente enamorado, era demasiado hermosa y con esa ropa sus fantasías brotaban. Mientras tanto Aki sintió que sus mejillas ardían, esos hermosos, cautivantes, brillantes ojos zafiro que la miraban sensualmente eran el complemento perfecto.

Con tan sólo mirarse, ambos supieron que hubo una clase de conexión ¿Interés? ¿Atracción? ¿Amor? ¿Lujuria? No sabían exactamente que era…

_(YuAki88: Lo se, lo se, otra vez ya me emocione, pero se que si ustedes tuvieran que responder eso, dirían que las cuatro, pero mas la ultima hehehehe o que me equivoco?)_

Entonces se comenzaron a acercar, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse pero alguien toca la puerta, y entra el doctor.

– ¡Buenos días joven Fudô! Veo que por fin se ha despertado ¿Cómo está?

– Pues un poco desconcertado y adolorido de mi costado.

– Es lo normal, al parecer mañana podrá ser dado de alta, mientras tanto, sí gusta puede darse un baño, la enfermera Izayoi lo ayudará.

Yusei dirige una mirada picara a Aki.

– Entonces, creo que si me gustaría darme un baño.

– Bien, enfermera Izayoi prepare todo.

– En seguida.

– Con permiso joven Fudô, vendré al rato a ver como esta.

Aki ayudo a Yusei a ponerse de pie y llevarlo al baño; en las regaderas del hospital siempre hay sillas para que los pacientes no tengan que hacer mucho esfuerzo estando de pie, lo sentó y retiró la bata, como no era nada grave lo que padecía, le habían permitido usar ropa interior.

_(YuAki88: ya se… que en un hospital es imposible que te dejen ropa interior pero se me iba a hacer muy pervert que lo viera en esos momentos… eso será después hehehe…)_

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunta Yusei inocentemente.

– Izayoi Aki para servirle – sonríe.

Aki abrió la regadera con agua tibia y cerró la cortina para darle privacidad, aunque su corazón le rogaba que lo viera, pero sus principios éticos debían ir primero.

– Sí necesita algo, puede llamarme, o cuando este listo me avisa, yo estaré cambiando la cama.

Yusei quedó solo en el baño, no podía sacarse de la mente a esa joven –es que creo que me he enamorado- suspiro. Sus labios le rogaban besarla; sus manos, acariciarla y sus cuerpo, ella.

– ¿Aki, puedes venir un momento?

Ella llega rápido al baño y antes de abrir la cortina pregunta:

– ¿Qué necesita?

– Es que… tengo problemas con la herida.

– ¿Puedo abrir la cortina?

– Si, pasa.

Al abrirla, ella se quedó boquiabierta, su cabello color azabache se veía mas negro, y hacia que el azul de sus ojos se intensificara, lo recorría lentamente con la mirada, en su cuello, podía seguir las gotas que resbalaban hasta llegar a su bóxer azul cielo; la herida se encontraba bien.

– Pero… la herida no tiene problemas… ¿O es que tiene dolor?

– No, nada de eso, ya no tengo molestias.

– Entonces ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

– A ti… – la tomó de una mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo haciendo que quedara sentada en sus piernas.

– Lo lam… – Aki no pudo terminar la frase ya que Yusei la besó, ella sintió su lengua tocando sus labios, como pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella accedió. Primero sus puntas se tocaba de una forma linda pero sus cuerpos necesitaban más, así que ahora se besaban atragantadamente, de vez en cuando cada quien regresaba en si, para aprovechar y morder la lengua del otro de una forma que hacia el beso excitante

_(YuAki88: creo que ya estoy babeando! Yo también qiero ser enfermera!)_

Se separaron para tomar un poco de oxigeno. Ahora Aki estaba toda mojada, ya que nunca cerraron la regadera, ella siempre quiso tener un beso bajo la lluvia, así como estilo de película, y esto era mucho mejor, más romántico y original.

– Aki… no te conozco aun, pero con sólo verte me enamore de ti… y quisiera que me dieras el honor de que seas mi novia.

– No sé que decir… – esto era demasiado sorprendente para ella, quería, pero a la vez no estaba segura -¿Pero cómo saber, sino hasta intentar?-pensó. – Si, creo que esta bien, te confieso que es el primer muchacho que me llama la atención a tal magnitud, creo que también me he enamorado de usted joven Fudô.

– Por favor, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, tan sólo llámame Yusei.

– Yusei… – dijo con una voz linda y dulce.

* * *

**Lo lamento! ya no alcance a escribir el lemon, pero en el proximo capitulo si habra!**

**se aceptan criticas, felicitaciones, etc etc...**

**perdon pero este cuento como que siento que le falto algo...**

**asi que el proximo capitulo lo cambiare a clasificacion M**

**hehe dejen Reviews para ver si hago la segunda parte o mejor lo borro y me aviento por la ventana (del primer piso) hehehe**

** "No olvides sonreirle al mundo y no te rindas" - FY**

**" Yusei, tu eres el que pone una sonrisa en nuestro rostro " - todas tus fans hehehehe  
**


	2. Te amo

**YuGiOh 5d's ni sus personajes me pertenecesn tan solo los uso para tener un poco de diversion**

**Nota: Si eres inocente y no quieres conocer los temas de adultos, por favor no leas este capitulo**

**A los pervertidos como yo, y otras mas, les encantara el capitulo**

**Perdon por desaparecerme, pero eso de la escuela quita mucho tiempo TwT**

* * *

Se miraron por unos instantes, en las mejillas de Aki comenzaba a notarse un leve rubor ya que se perdió completamente en sus zafiros, parecía estar mirando un mar profundo y salvaje. Mientras que en el rostro de él se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa ya que la mirada de "su chica" era muy tierna.

Con su mano derecha tomo delicadamente su cabeza y jugaba con uno de sus mechones; luego con la yema de uno de sus dedos acariciaba amorosamente su mejilla, bajo un poco su mano hasta llegar a su mentón y la atrajo a su rostro, acortando la distancia entre sus labios para fundirlos en un tierno beso, al principio; para luego convertirse en uno un tanto salvaje donde sus lenguas peleaban una interminable guerra por territorio que ninguno de los dos gano. Yusei ya no podía mas, el bóxer le estaba aprentando ya que su mente estaba fantaseando, no pudo mas y se puso de pie, la abrazó y la repegò a la pared, ya que no podía retener ni un segundo mas sus instintos sexuales que le aclamaban por un poco de accion; comenzó por besar su cuello seductoramente ella sólo gemía tiernamente, luego sus manos exploraban cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su intimidad, sintiendo que ya estaba demasiado mojada, acarició por fuera de la ropa consiguiendo gemidos cada vez mas apasionados

– ¡Por favor continua Yusei!

Él no respondió y deslizó hábilmente uno de sus dedos por debajo de sus bragas, acaricio lentamente esa parte tan húmeda hasta que lo introdujo dentro de ella.

– ¿Cómo se siente ahí adentro? – pregunto ella inocentemente.

– Son muchas sensaciones: caliente, humedo y muy estrecho.

Yusei movió el dedo que estaba dentro de ella y una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, ya que era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de esa forma era un tanto doloroso, ya que sentía un ardor en esa parte tan sensible…

De pronto llaman a la puerta y alguien entra; se forma un rostro de miedo y panico en el rostro de ella, pero Yusei le susurra que este tranquila.

– Joven Fudô-kun ¿Dónde se encuentra? – la voz pertenecia al doctor.

– Disculpe, estoy tomando un baño, la señorita Izayoi me esta ayudando ¿Podría venir después?

– Perdone joven, solo vine a ver como estaba ya que tengo una cirugía y tardara algo de tiempo, pero vendré en la noche.

– No se preocupe, pero por favor diga que nadie venga a interrumpir – dice Yusei altaneramente ya que estaba acostumbrado a mandar a causa de su buena posición económica.

– Lo que usted pida, bueno me retiro, compermiso – dice mientras sale y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

– Ves Aki todo esta bien, ahora ¿En que estábamos? Ah si ya recorde en esto. Termina de decir y continua moviendo su dedo, mientras que con la otra mano desabotonaba su playera dejandola tan solo en su ropa interior, saco el dedo que tenia dentro ya que necesitaba esa mano para su siguiente propósito, ella hizo un pequeño gesto de desaprobación, pero pronto fue cambiado a uno de placer ya que Yusei comenzó a quitarle la falda para dejar al descubierto la linda lenceria roja que llevaba puesta ese día.

– Ese es mi color favorito. – dice señalando su sostén.

– También el mío.

Se volvieron a besar, y Yusei bajo lentamente hasta su cuello donde dejaba un recorrido de saliva, fue bajando más hasta llegar a una de las copas de sus sostén y con una mano llegó a la unión de esta prenda y rápidamente la desabrocho lanzandola a algún lado del baño; lamia y chupaba uno de sus pezones mientras que con la otra se encargaba de dejarla completamente desnuda, llegando de nuevo a su intimidad introduciendo otra vez un dedo, esto era demasiado para la inocente de Aki…

– ¡Espera Yusei, estoy a punto de venirme!

A lo que él no responde y tan sólo la suelta

– Ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien, al fin ese es mi trabajo…

Aki se puso de rodillas y torpemente bajo su bóxer, mostrando su masculinidad que vaya que era demasiada… estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pasar un buen rato y a quien podría mentir, tenia ganas de saber cual era la sensación al hacerlo, mas que nada averiguar el sabor del elixir de un hombre. Con algunas dudas se acerco a su… (bueno ustedes saben que es que me da penita escribirlo ./.) saco la lengua y comenzó a saborearlo el sabor era dulce, demasiado agradable y como Yusei se exitaba se mojaba para darle mas de ese "dulce liquido" a su chica.

Pronto para Yusei la desesperación empezo a absorberlo ya que quería sentir cada vez más, con una de sus manos la acerco mas a él hasta que lo tenia todo en su boca.

Él ya no podía esperar mas para saciar sus fantasías sexuales con esa candente enfermera que ahora era su novia, y aunque apenas la conocia estaba completamente enamorado y ambos estaban seguros que seria una relación duradera.

Se volvieron a besar y ambos se mojaban cada vez más.

Yusei la llevo hacia la pared, y la levanto un poco, estaba a punto de entrar en ella pero se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando

– ¿Estas bien?

– Si, solo que tengo miedo

– ¿Miedo?

– Si.

– Mira querida yo no haré nada que tu no quieras – le dijo tiernamente. – Así que sí no lo quieres hacer yo te comprendere.

– Pero si quiero hacerlo, es que yo te amo

– Si es tu deseo…

se dieron un tierno beso y ahora si Yusei la penetro, ella hizo una mueca de dolor, ya que era su primera vez y aunque los dedos de él ya habían dilatado un esa parte, una sensación de ardor e incomodidad hacian que hiciera pequeños ruidos de dolor.

Para Yusei era igual de doloroso, ya que dentro estaba demasiado estrecho.

Pero conforme las embestidas continuaban, la sensación de dolor se cambio por una de placer… era un momento sumamente perfecto, una nueva experiencia para ambos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo llegando a un orgasmo mutuo.

– ¡Te amo! – le susurro al oído.

Unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaron…

– ¡Yo también te amo!

* * *

**Espero qe les haya gustado este capitulo, siento que exagere con el Lemon pero es bueno experimentar...**

**Se aceptan criticas, felicitaciones y si qieren les paso mi direccion para que me envien regalitos.. (a Yusei) xD**

**Gracias a todos los que han leido este fic.. espero tener mas seguidores**

**y pronto nos veremos con mas YuAki  
**

**"No olviden sonreirle al mundo y no se rindan" - FY  
**


End file.
